1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a downhill grip for a bicycle.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
When riding a bicycle downhill, it is highly important for the cyclist to have a safe hold on the bicycle grips connected to the bicycle handlebar. To make it possible to exert a high gripping force and thus to ensure a safe hold on the bicycle, such bicycle grips are normally of a cylindrical shape. To avoid twisting, such bicycle grips comprise clip-like clamping elements both on the laterally inner region and on the laterally outer region. Optionally, the surface of the grip elements of known downhill grips for bicycles is strongly structured for further improvement of the hold on the grips. Particularly in case of longer bicycle rides downhill, the problem occurs that the gripping force of the cyclist tends to become weaker.
It is an object of the disclosure to provide an improved downhill grip for a bicycle.